Benzene
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Colorless, highly flammable and poisonous, yet with a sweet smell, Benzene is a chemical compound used for industrial purposes as well as an additive to gasoline. And, yet, this description can be a metaphor to a certain item; the Death Note.
1. ANTICHLOROBENZENE: 1st Symptom

**ANTI-CHLOROBENZENE**

"_It's difficult, it's sad, it's regrettable, that I want to stop, and yet I'm not even allowed to do that, but only keep on losing more and more."_

**001**

She was held as one of the suspect for the Kira case, but she didn't understand what for. She was only a humble intern studying in To-Oh University, nothing too special, but after her accidental encounter with a stranger named Hideki, and her frequent sightings (it's more of a 'wrong place in a wrong time' situation for her), she was suspiciously taught as the Kira (looks can be deceiving one would said) and was held captive for questioning. Certain Kira would find this an odd but necessary twist, but for her this is quite an impossible on itself.

What did she do to deserve this?

"A-Aihara, Narutaki."

"Very well..."

Short-haired, normal frame and pale Narutaki was shock to see that both Yagami Light and Hideki were present when she was questioned, mind already confused as it is. She was late on the news about Kira (though she did hear brief snippets from her classmates about how this 'Kira' kills off criminals) but she never suspected to be the said person. She did hear the news, though never shared the same opinion as the rest about how Kira is doing them good, Narutaki believed in human morals and the fact that punishment though death is beyond God's will. In fact, she disagrees with it though a part of her seems to agree at the logic behind it.

Nevertheless, Narutaki did not like- not one bit- on how she is accused to be Kira just because of these 'accidental' encounters she have been having.

Narutaki never really like to find out who, or what, is this Kira-person or why they are doing it, but she do found it curious as of why she was chosen as one of the suspects (another one would be a model named Amane Misa but then she's not really a fan of her or anything, just admiration).

For a time, she kept an eye on their 'classmate' named Hideki, watching him while thinking why choose her. She was only a humble person who got caught in crossfire, someone who appeared in the wrong place at a wrong time. Why her again? He did say something about her name ringing a bell, but she doubts it's not something about the Kira case. Light was under suspicion as well, so that makes them three. He looks smart, she agreed to herself, but why would a smart guy like Light would even be Kira, he seems sensible enough not to do such dastardly deeds?

Then again, the young female recollected her thoughts once more, analyzing the accusation as if her life depends on it. She is innocent, she knows of it because she believe she is, so maybe if she would be honest enough and earn some brownie points, then maybe they can let her off the hook and probably forget about her being one of the suspects for her to go on her own way.

Yeah, maybe being an extra-good girl would earn her enough brownie points for them to think Aihara, Narutaki is innocent.

* * *

It was lucky for me I manage to finish the whole chapters in one sitting (considering they're only ten chapters all in all). Been re-watching Death Note, though I don't think the short chapters followed majority of the story, maybe the basic ones. Either way, it's focused more on the outward effects of what a Death Note could do and probably how this case would affect innocent bystanders when pitted to this situation. I know I would go crazy.

Anyway, not my best work (still doing my Inazuma Eleven one) but it's a good call.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics is based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Rin of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	2. ANTICHLOROBENZENE: 2nd Symptom

**ANTI-CHLOROBENZENE**

"_And then I start to talk: I will correct everything in this world."_

**002**

For a few days, she was kept in a house arrest, not allowed to go anywhere outside the compound she was placed along with the other suspects (though, for safety measures, Hideki, who introduced himself as Ryuzaki insisted to stay as well), and from that few days they found out about three-fourths of her life, the rest most probably she rather remain a secret (Ryuzaki was told by Light to respect that remaining one-fourth). However, what she said was the plain truth, trying not to hide anything so she could get out as fast as she could.

They learn that she wanted to be a policewoman, like her grandmother. Well, a childhood dream. She was studying accountancy so she could help her parents in their business once she finishes college, and that she planned on pursuing her studies afterwards. She is an only child and, all throughout her life nothing strange seem to happen to her- no criminal records, no post-traumatic experience, and no nothing.

In their eyes, Narutaki's as plain as a day.

But Ryuzaki think of otherwise; though she did not show signs of lying, there is still a chance that she might be the Kira he was looking for.

Misa thought of her as a threat to 'her' Light while, unknown to the raven-haired female, the lad thought that she could be useful as a scapegoat and decided to maybe use her for a little while. In fact, Light wanted to wipe out his tracks so they won't suspect him as Kira so what better way than to use someone as a makeshift dummy while he escapes and resume his work of judging those who have done wrong. He has no intentions of hurting her or anything- she was merely a normal female who got misunderstood by the Task force- but it was her fault for seeing something she should not see. Ryuzaki thought of her with the same wariness as the other two, but unlike them he find her a pleasant company from time to time, not showing any signs of impatience or threat every time he would claim her as Kira. In fact, she seems quite nervous and a scared wreck though never loosing composure about it. Asides these proclamation, he find her company quite a breath of fresh air for someone as odd as he is.

Narutaki felt she stayed too long, but she kept her good character in hopes to let her off the hook. She wanted to interact with both Light and Misa and the former seems acting casual in comparison to the latter who still kept on thinking that she's aiming to steal Light away from her. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, is something she find hard to understand. He says she's Kira and yet he would ask about a part of her life and, whenever he is eating some sweets, he would offer her some (there are times she would accept the offer because she is hungry but sometimes she would politely decline).

"Do you hold grudge against Kira because of your situation?" Ryuzaki asked once and the female was taken a bit off-guard from the sudden question.

"I... er..." If she dallies longer, his suspicion of her as Kira would 'rise' as he says. "Sometimes." She said in a normal tone. "I'm not furious or seeking revenge to Kira," Narutaki attempted to reply back as normally as she could possibly can. "I'm angry at Kira, somehow, for putting me in this predicament, but I don't hold personal grudge or anything just because he kills people for the sake of the 'New World'."

"So are you with, or against, Kira?"

She remained silent, shrugging her reply.

"I'm not too sure, to be quite honest."

Now it was his turn to ponder if he should increase his suspicion of her or otherwise.

* * *

Who wouldn't be nervous if, all of the sudden, you'd declared as a suspect without you knowing what you did? Is she really with Kira, or against Kira? Remember, the Kira could be anyone.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Rin of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	3. ANTICHLOROBENZENE: 3rd Symptom

**ANTI-CHLOROBENZENE**

"_Does this [song] have a meaning? This [verse] has no meaning. Is this [song] sinful? This [verse] is not sinful. __Does that [song] have a meaning? That [verse] has no meaning. Is that [song] sinful? The sin of that [verse] is..."_

**003**

One by one, they were questioned if one of them is the real Kira. However, she was lucky to be let go, telling her not to say anything to anybody about what happened to her or the reason why she was brought in. Instead, she was specifically told that she was questioned about a certain crime, but under no circumstances she would say anything about the Kira case.

There are also other conditions for her; first, starting Monday she would work as an Intern (and secretary) to the Task Force Investigation after school till Ten PM (or, if it's required for her, till twelve on account that she would be escorted by one of the members to her home after work). Second, she is not to tell that Ryuzaki is the famous detective, L. Third would be not to tell a soul anything, not even to her friends, about what happened to her, the other suspects or anything and everything else concerning about the case.

These seem easy enough. Narutaki seems normal enough to actually follow these things, knowing the consequences for breaking them. As long as she kept a good record, she would have a good reputation in her life soon after this case is over.

Her normal life seem to somehow threw itself out of normalcy; gone are the days she could spend her afternoons with her friends, talking about various things and going places especially that certain sweet shop they are fond to go, no more times she would stay up late with her family to watch a movie flick on TV, and so on and so forth. Instead, she would spend the rest of her time with the Investigation Team with Ryuzaki... and Watari. She was also given an alias, '_Haruka Aima_' as well as a specific order not to tell about this to anyone she knows.

It was a hard thing for her to do, but Narutaki thought this is for her safety and the safety of the Task force.

Yes, that must be it. And yet it never seems to ring to her why she's doing it, what specific reason for her to agree asides that reason. She doesn't need to agree to them all the time, and yet why is she doing it?

Was she lying to herself? Was she lying to them? Why is she lying? Why does she need to keep the charade? She's not Kira and they already proven that she is not Kira, so is lying to save herself a sin?

* * *

Despite being let off the hook, she still felt like she is still under their surveillance. She doesn't seem to have a choice but then if she wanted to have a clean record, she will have to abide.

I don't think I have anything else to say here. She's quite conflicted, that's all I can say.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Rin of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	4. ANTICHLOROBENZENE: 4th Symptom

**ANTI-CHLOROBENZENE**

"_And then I come to a realization, that I should not create anything after all... __It's a foolish deed that we do, unaware to ourselves, as we whirl to a stop."_

**004**

For a time, Narutaki was silent, not saying anything unless she was asked about her opinion concerning the case. True, she manage to balance both her daily life as a college student and as someone who works for the Investigation team, but day by day her weariness grew and her parents seem quite worried about her sudden change of lifestyle, mostly coming home late from work and becoming so stressed that she would immediately fall asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

The rest of the team seems to notice these small changes to their young 'intern', some showing signs of concern about her and suggesting about letting her off the hook for real, giving her some credit about it. But L would reply that it's to keep her silent about the investigation after seeing it with her own eyes on what they are really up against. And, yet, he seem to show a small hint of concern whenever he would take a peek at the female who would take every chance she could get to take a quick nap whenever she was not doing anything or if she was left idle for a long time. The Kira case is still at large as he stubbornly did not let himself loose to Kira, but he would feel a small pang in his chest whenever he would notice Narutaki, nodding on and off consciousness as she sits in the chair with a notepad at hand, nearly falling off if it weren't for Matsuda's generous offer of coffee to the young female.

She kept doing this despite knowing that, at any time, she can quit and forget all about this. Instead, Narutaki stayed; she knew there's nothing for her to do to return the normalcy of her life she used to have. She decided to just focus on what she is doing now, and why she is doing this. There is no reason why, there's nothing for her to expect. So, if Kira got caught what will happen to her? Her life won't be the same still, and once the case is solved, it's too late for her to return the lost time she has wasted.

And, yet, she tried to keep that small weight she calls 'life'. She refuses to give up on living, so she'll just make the best out of this even though she's not sure what for.

Deeper and deeper she got herself involved with the Kira case, finding out more about this unusual case and it didn't took a bit long before she, too, was given freedom to state at least what she thinks about the case.

Is she with Kira? Is she against Kira? She, still, couldn't decide; but she did not hold grudge or hate Kira even though she would think what he does is never good.

Aihara Narutaki kept this charade of acting normal despite the obvious hint of stress, trying not to loose concentration and focus. It's not evident but he is worried for her; the stress might be too much for her to actually loose her sanity and this could be troublesome for him and the Investigation team.

"Miss Narutaki," L would call her after she have written enough and laid the pad on the table. "Would you like to have some cake with me?"

"Huh...?"

L gave a gesture as Watari brought in a seemingly large chocolate cake, two plates, a knife and some fork as he laid the platter down and made two slices of cakes, one in each cake, before handling each place to the two of them. A smile formed on the pale man's face as he scooped a piece with his fork and started eating the treat while keeping his eye contact to her as if telling her if she would be eating hers.

"Uhm... I suppose so."

With that, the young detective would occasionally ask her if she would want to share some cake with him after work, smiling at the observation on how her stress seems to becoming less frequent after his rare gesture of both consideration and concern.

* * *

Guess you can say L trusts her but he anticipated that any normal person worked under stress would mostly end up more troublesome than Kira itself. Anything could happen so they have to make every move as pinpoint and smooth as possible.

We're almost at the conclusion of the Anti-Chlorobenzene segment. Afterwards, we'll go to the other side of the story; the **PARADICHLOROBENZENE **Case. And, in there, you might probably find out what's the connection of this story to the title/segment of the mini-series.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Rin of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	5. ANTICHLOROBENZENE: Final Symptom

**ANTI-CHLOROBENZENE**

"_Lies are fine, I don't care, let's forgive, let's give acceptance. We're so mad that it seems like we can embrace even laughter and jealousy. Be it "good" or "evil", let's [kill] everything, and then fall into a slumber. I've had enough; I'm really tired now. _

_Will we be salvaged?"_

**005**

Partly expected, partly made her want to completely tear her head apart in two, the female was told that Ryuzaki died. For whatever reasons, she was not allowed to know or the fact that she only found out about it from passing, the same thing when she first heard about Kira. Not only she was last to learn about the news but she seems to be aware that this was Kira's doing and nothing else.

He did say he will solve the Kira case and come out the victor, but he's dead and there's nothing they could do about it.

Instead of mourning about him (in which she slightly did), she remember the last conversation they had and the fact that he promised her to treat her for a cake. Apparently, that won't be going as planned, though she did expect that their lives would be in slight danger if not too careful.

In reality, she seems not to care anymore if she will be next.

"My name is L Lawliet."

She doesn't know much about this L-person (since she kept referring him as Ryuzaki) but since he told her she was the first one who revealed his whole name to her, she was surprised at this and promised him to keep the promise. He also promised to treat her for a cake since she's starting to stress out once more, but it appears to be that it never came. She quite enjoyed the detective's company more and more, getting used to his habits while stating her own opinion about the Kira case, but the news really did stung her so hard, she's not sure anymore what she's doing or why she's doing this in the first place.

It was hard for her to accept that she was doing this for L, but harder for her to accept that Kira would do such a thing. In her heart, she wanted revenge for L's death, to whoever has done such a dastardly deed to him, to bring this person who does such a thing to justice. This person has gone too far, she wants whoever it is brought in and demand a taste of their own medicine; death.

And, yet, for some reason, her morality seems to made her stop with these thoughts, make her reconsider her steps, make her think that she doesn't even stand a chance and that, at any time, she, too, would be killed at whatever manner. Already, her mind is spinning with various thoughts, not so sure anymore about herself... about her life... about everything in general.

The only thing she could do right now is to ask someone to save her. There's nothing she could do; she's just a normal person without a role in this set.

Who is she to say Kira deserves to be brought to judgment? Did Kira do anything for her? What did she do to Kira?

She lied to herself that everything will be back to normal. She lied that if she kept a low profile, that if she did what they told her to do, she would be let go Scott-free. She lied to herself about these things and, yet, she cannot escape the awful truth that lurks in the corner. She cannot escape from it, so maybe it's time for her to face the music and accept what comes to her.

Narutaki, for some reason, doesn't know if Kira is doing them good... or otherwise. In fact, everything's not sure anymore who or what is 'good' and who or what is 'bad'.

_I had enough_, her brain thought, giving up in thinking all these troublesome thoughts, _I'm really tired now._

_**"She has outlived her use."**_

_**

* * *

**_

You can form your own conclusion on what happened to Narutaki. Judging from the last line of the fanfic (brownie point for whoever can guess the last line), you should probably form whatever you want from it. In my opinion, you could say that either she completely changed mentally and probably forgot the fact that she's confuse on which is actually right and which is actually wrong. It seems she finally given up trying to bring back her own life hence the reason she said she was tired now. Basically, she gave up trying to figure if what she is doing is good... or evil.

This might look like the end (so fast) but there's still the second set before I call this one hold and done, though this concludes the 'Anti-Chlorobenzene' part of the story.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Rin of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	6. PARADICHLOROBENZENE: 5th Case

**PARADICHLOROBENZENE**

"_For what do I sing I just sing without understanding why. Yes, I ran, seeking the answers though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach"_

**005**

Words about the greatest detective have spread from here and around, one that is known by everyone and is acknowledged by everyone. And, yet, in the shadows they are unaware of the unsung ones, those who would credit themselves as great as the famous ones and yet decided to offer their aid to the lesser-populace. There are those who would rather serve without any credibility, only for the sake of helping others.

It was a natural thing that there are those brilliant enough to be known and, yet, decided to hide their identity. In contrasts to those from the Whammy's House, despite the brilliant mind the person seem to stoop low to those level of common human beings.

Like all prodigies, she is only at the prime age of fourteen and, already, she was known as the local genius detective. However, she is never present and would normally let older people state her investigation on her stead. She has connections to the local police due to her father being a police officer himself (even though of a normal rank). She goes to school like normal teenagers, does things normal teenagers do, and yet there is something different from her.

He met her on a fateful day, impressed at her quirky mind and the deduction skills she holds. She thinks logically and, yet, tries to be open-minded though there is still the evident child-like demeanor she shows. She is not wise but she sees things for what it is, and L Lawliet immediately thought that she could have been the next predecessor if she were only an orphan and raise in the Whammy's House.

He immediately figure out that Kei Azuki is an alias, but he never would have thought that she would act how most teenagers would act and, yet, she is a known prodigy.

"Nice to meet you," Kei replied with a smile, offering a handshake to L as he only looked at her owlishly. "Don't worry, just hold my fingers and pull it up and down would do." And, indeed, he complied as the brunette clasped her hands together. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask and I'll see if mom can whip up something to eat."

And, yet, L was surprised that this sunny person in front of him is actually a detective. Impossible! Maybe she was playing. Yes, playing along. Might as well just play along as well, that's what he does best, anyway.

When the Investigation team arrived at the house for the first time, they were surprised when they saw that the place is anything but grand; it was only a humble house in a humble suburban town. A woman in her forties opened the door to usher them in, greeting them and talking a bit about their personal lives. She did not question if they work in the police or what case they are doing or even if their names are fake. Instead, the motherly lady would ask them how are things in on side, if they have met her husband, or if they want some sake after dinner.

"Oh, she'll be here in a bit," She said after ushering them to the living room. "I'm sure she was just picking up a snack or two from the store, knowing that girl." As if right on cue, the kitchen door opened and the brunette female walked in, munching on bread while holding her shoes in the other hand. When she saw the team sitting, anxious to meet this 'person' L recommended for them (thinking this person is also a genius who is around twenties), she looked at the older lady with a questioning look. "I believe they are waiting for you, Kei dear."

Kei gulped her snack and grinned when she looked at their surprised expression (And they thought Near's enough surprise as he is) but only chuckled, dumping her shoes beside the door before politely offering to take their coats off. Immediately after placing them in the coat-racks, she pulled out a pencil and paper from her bag and immediately scribbled something for them to read.

_'I'm not paranoid, but the thought of being audio-bugged is enough for me so please bear with it.'_ After she asked if they're done reading and gave their reply, she erased the writings and wrote another one while talking. "I'm sure dad would be happy to see you when I told them you came for a visit. He's been gloating about you for some reason." She chirped in a lively manner, hand still writing something before she finished and showed them another note from her.

_'I'm Kei Azuki, the one Ryuzaki referred to as you say. I don't expect you to believe in me or that I'm not trying to make you believe me, but I'll be expecting to use our best judgment in this situation.'_

She handed them each some sheets of paper, a pencil for them to write on, and an eraser while she vocally suggested if any of them want to eat since it's late. She was unaware, however, that the investigation team thought of her as quite sharp beyond her age, and yet a part of her naive nature is still visible.

What crazy world did this young girl have herself involved with?

* * *

For some (_twisted_) reason, I decide to have this counting started at 5 till it reaches 1. It's odd, I know. Kei reminded me of Detective Conan (Cased Close) so I guess why not. The timeline shifts from when L is still alive to when Near takes over the Kira case, especially when the remaining Investigation Team went to their house. Kei's a smart prodigy of a cuter kind (to make things a bit... twisted).

If you place her at the Whammy's House, she might come out as the most normal of the Whammy children. But she didn't and she's OC so quits. Common sense, really. Kei reminds me a bit of Light on some angle. Ah well.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Len of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	7. PARADICHLOROBENZENE: 4th Case

**PARADICHLOROBENZENE**

_I hate rules, I just don't want to be held down so I run away, forgetting everything around me. I hate to be told what to do so I want to be a little wicked. I slip out of my house in the middle of the night and run through the town._

_"Why am I alive? What's my purpose?" I asked a stray cat. The cat said nothing in reply, just looked at me through spiteful eyes. I drank up some coffee that I couldn't stand to drink and looked up at the clouded sky. 'What am I capable of right now?' I don't even know that much._

**004**

When the SPK drew their attention to this young female, they summoned her as Kei came face to face with an albino boy she has never seen before. Judging from the clothes, his posture, and the habits, he must be someone not from here. Well, there's nothing she could do about it, so might as well keep this thing going.

"That's right," She spoke while picking up a stray toy and observed it on her hand. "I'm Kei Azuki, but won't force you to believe me." It sparks some interest to the said albino, whom he said his name is Near, as he decided that maybe she could be a useful ally.

Unfortunately, Light seem to have noticed that their new ally might soon find out that he is Kira, which will cause compilations to him. For now, he would play the charade and let the female lead in circles just like the rest of the team so to not make her think that he is actually Kira. She was already oriented that in order to not let everyone know that L has died, Light would have to take his place for the investigation and that he is smart enough to aid them. She seems quite fine with it, giving her complete trust in him. She's just a young kid, Light though with a smirk, knowing that he may able to manipulate her for his needing. She won't even know what hit her!

"Ah... Kei-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you feel tired? I was told you still have classes tomorrow and that you're supposed to be home by this time."

Kei only smiled at Light as she shifted through the papers she was looking before giving them to him and gave a stretch. "Guess you caught me there." She yawned, standing up. "Welp, I didn't do much; so much for being a genius detective, huh?" She chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"No, you did fine," Light smiled, reminding her that Matsuda's waiting for her so he could bring her home before her mom gets worried. "I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?" He knew even with exams looming, she would usually come by the headquarters to help as much as she can, or even just sit there and watch everyone do whatever they are doing.

"Yep~! See you tomorrow then, Light-san."

And, with that, she bid him farewell, pulling out a piece of paper and smoothen the crumpled edges as soon as she is within the car.

_"Mou, I need to study more about this, maybe tomorrow at school after the exams."_

* * *

Last statement holds two meanings. You figure out what it is, though I could just tell you. On the outside, it could be that she just wanted to study some lessons for the exam, but there's another meaning to that. You figure out what she meant for that, judging from the paper she was holding.

I tried making her neutral, seeing where she would come out. I did mention that she let other people state the case in her stead. Overall it's hard to write this chapter. Or how to show the character without steering to the unbelievable. Then again, Whammy Children... Death Note... L... Still a nice attempt.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Len of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	8. PARADICHLOROBENZENE: 3rd Case

**PARADICHLOROBENZENE**

"_Can you be satisfied with the way things are? Might you change if you tore free from all these rules?"_

**003**

"So I take you want me to spill something if I know about Kira, yes?"

Nobody is aware that Kei Azuki is meeting with Near, or the fact that the two are even together. In fact, it is safe to say that they are merely... acquainted though their methods are quite different from each other. Clearly, one could tell that they are different and that they won't be able to stand each other's company, but the main motive somehow made these two neutral to each other, hoping that she would keep her cool for the time being. Indeed, Near thought, she is only a child and nothing more, nothing special.

"I won't take no for an answer, if you want to clarify that."

His subordinates clearly could see that the two are playing a different kind of game, as if both are trying to see which one would hold their pride longer. Unlike Near, however, this Kei-person seem to have the advantage for some reason they couldn't point on how, wary that maybe Near decide to discard the idea of asking an aid from someone like her and go with the original plan. For him, she was a challenge, so why did L manage to gain interest in her in the first place?

He's loosing his touch, even at death.

"Okay," Pulling out a small notebook from her pocket, the young sleuth flipped the pages to read what she has written so far. "So Kira kills people, granted. He only kills criminals and he seems to be the one who killed L Lawliet and Watari, if this serves it clearly." So far, all she was saying are mere, obvious facts that even Near already knew about. "Not only he's somewhere in Japan but he's somewhere in this district as well." Impatient with the younger female's droning, he ordered her out of his sight, though the white-haired lad looked at the female when she stopped from her tracks and spoke something barely audible but enough for them to hear.

"We may have the same motive, to catch Kira, but your justice is different. Yours just doesn't seem too sought for its meaning."

Near only dismissed her as useless and crazy, juvenile even.

* * *

At least compared to the last chapter, this one's easier to write and relate to the verse. I don't think there's anything else to say for that.

Pretty short and it's hard to grasp Kei in this world without the child-like persona... might contradict Near's but could be anything. Gah!

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Len of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	9. PARADICHLOROBENZENE: 2nd Case

**PARADICHLOROBENZENE**

"_And then I realize... This is all just hypocrisy, isn't it? What is my life even worth?_

_I don't even know that... I don't know anything anymore"_

**002**

All throughout the investigation, the young teen of sixteen pondered about the case and about Kira. To a normal person's eyes, what Kira did is normal; those who have done such dastardly deeds are, indeed, to be punished. The price to pay for killing someone is by returning the favor and killing them. It was the natural order of life, there's nothing special about it. Why do people even fuss about it? Why did the Investigation team fuss about it? Why did the SPK fuss about it?

And then she thought about the whole thing in general. What's so darn great about Kira anyway? Why focus on him alone? Can't they just work together? No, in fact, can they just even forget about Kira and focus more on the more important matters? They're criminals; most of them kill without a heart! If they decide to have a heart now, then they should be doing nothing else by now, or not even do it at all! It's their own decision to kill, to murder, to plunder, to rape, to do these things. It's their own choice, and Kira was just doing what they deserve to do. Why do they even want to save these people anyway?

But then she also thought about how they are also human beings like everybody else, that there might be some who is just scammed... some who only do this probably because they are either out of their noggin or that they have nothing else to return to. They do these things because they have no other option; the life dictates them to do if they want to survive. If they want to live, to survive this world, to actually move on, then they are free to choose whatever choice they make since, hey, even if it's only out of impulse they're damn rather do it and not regret about it than not do it and regret it later on in life.

All of these are mere hypocrisy Kei have thought, laughing and angry at the same time on how in the world she manages to think such things. They are not silly, in fact they are spot on, but they are indeed quite mad of her to even consider such thoughts.

Kei didn't gave up on the case not because she wanted to help- oh, no, she doesn't want to be called a hypocrite in the near future for that- but because she do seem want to see what will occur afterward. She already knows who Kira is, but all she needed is a confirmation and then she would let the other people take care of the rest. Besides, she's not really the one who is solving the case; she's merely lending a hand so she doesn't have any credit with it whatsoever.

Behind the seemingly-normal facade and lifestyle, what they don't know is that she is casually solving the pieces together, guise as a mere impulsive intuition a normal teenager would refer. She was mad, yes, but in a cunning way.

"By the way..."

She turned her head a bit as Near somehow took something from his pocket, pulling out a stuff toy that she seem to be fond of the first time she saw it in his toy box a year ago.

"I'll keep an eye on this a little while longer, don't you think?"

"You can keep it; I'm not interested with that anymore."

Childish.

* * *

She ponders the logic of the case, why they even seem to focus on it in the first place knowing that it may do well to the country if criminals are being killed. For some reason, she saw the point of what Kira is planning, but another point she saw is the morality of it all. Then again, she would be a hypocrite if she claimed that what Kira does is bad; but she never said she agrees on him in the first place.

As she grows old, Kei seems to starting to grow quite mature and ponder that maybe the case is best left to their hands. She's only stating her own opinion about it, so why would she even lay a finger to that? You can say it's a mixed feeling.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Len of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	10. PARADICHLOROBENZENE: Last Case

**PARADICHLOROBENZENE**

"_And then you laugh at me... And then I shove you away... I am right and you are wrong... Embraced by emptiness I fade away until I disappear."_

**001**

"You're quite a peculiar girl, if I do say so myself."

She only shrugged, flipping a page of the book she was studying while scratching the tip of her nose with a pencil before writing down the answer to what she was reading. She couldn't care less if she was called a little while informing that Kira has been apprehended or that it was Light who was Kira and that Near finally set down justice to Kira. In fact, she greeted them congratulation and that the next time she is inform about a new case before she hits eighteen she'll ask her parents if she can engage in one but otherwise she seem quite anticipated with the results, though in a nonchalant way.

"It could be worse," Kei murmured, answering another question on her book. "Now, on the next question." She ignored the presence for a bit, focusing on the next question before a small smirk was seen from her face. "Question, Chlorobenzene is used for pesticides, right?"

"Uh... I don't know, Why?"

A small laugh was heard from the brunette female of sixteen as she turned around to whoever she was talking about and gave a light tap on the book she was holding.

"Then again, it came from the chemical compound Benzene. Though it did say in my book it's a flammable, but sweet-smelling chemical." She could have sworn she would have been given an odd look before scratching something from the book with her pencil. "Guess that's not the answer the question's looking for."

"You really are peculiar."

"Hmm... don't know."

Silence.

"Did you know that 1,4-Dichlorobenzene not only dangerous for the Environment but also harmful to one's health?" She interjects out of the blue as she scribbled something in the book. "And, yet, everyone needs it because it keeps the moths away." The female cringed her nose a bit at the though before she quickly added. "I always hate it when mom puts mothballs in my closet."

She waited if there would be a reply before she pulls something out from her bag, and on her hand holding a black notebook as she handed the said item she was holding.

"Sorry, Ryuk," Kei said with a small grin. "Might be useful, but I don't think it'll do me good." She could hear the shinigami laughing as she only sighed and shoved the Death Note to the monstrous beast before her. "I found it in my closet, if you're asking. And since I didn't use it, I don't have anything to loose, so just you know."

"You really are a peculiar girl," Ryuk laughed, anticipating about her decision to return the notebook to him as one only looked at her with its red eyes. "So you compared the Death Note to a mothball? You really are something!"

"I always think it would go something like that."

"Kei, dinner time~!"

Immediately, the female stood up as her mom entered the room to fetch the teen, completely ignorant to the supernatural being that is present in the room as Kei ushered her mom that she will follow before walking out of the door.

"Oh, and there's an apple on that closet as well. Go knock yourself out," Kei turned her head a bit to instruct the Shinigami before pointing the window. "And close the window, thanks." And, with that, she finally closed the door, leaving the creature fending for himself as he only laughed and took the apple before flying away to god-knows-where, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Hm... He's nothing but a cheap imposter."

After announcing- under the alias of 'L'- that he won't be taking the case, Nate Rivers merely finished his tarot card tower as he placed two cards one after the another, his concentration never faltering as he made another comment about the 'new' Kira case. "I'm even surprised they got the guts to claim as one. They're not worth a challenge."

"You are such a poor individual. No wonder you lack socializing skills." He looked snidely before resuming at his tower. "Though the suicide is unnecessary, you do realize you just passed on your lazy ass's job on my desk, right?"

"I am socializing with you, aren't I?" He completely ignored the second statement made by the speaker as he decided to make a fresh, new batch. "You should be grateful that you're working with me, Motomiya."

"Hahaha," The female with reddish-brown hair laughed as she only shook her head. "I'm Surprise you used my real name, Nate. I never told you." She added.

"I read your school records, Kei Azuki, and it says your surname is Motomiya."

"Spot on!"

Near could only sighed at his new companion, decided to just ignore her instead and focus on what he's doing. Besides, he might need her help more than ever as much as she needed help as well, so why not tolerate each other? Who knows?

* * *

I decide to let her be the one to compare the Death Note to a certain chemical compound called 1,4-Dichlorobenzene, more commonly known to us as mothballs- dangerous, but useful to some- maybe because I want her to be depict as some teenager who decides to use common sense to see the whole scenario, half-joke it may be. I don't know about you, but for me it's a peculiar metaphor I just figure out. I don't need to be a psychiatrist to get that but I guess they're mostly on my part of analysis (or plain fan intuition). Again, like the last part, you can draw your own conclusion how Kei got hold of the Death Note though it was smart of her not to use it after finding out what it can do based from the case. Again, using Kei in a form that despite the genius level of her mind, her wave lenght is those of a normal teenager so you can't help it much with her own opinions.

In conclusion, this chapter probably states about Kei's metaphoric explanation of a Death Note using a chemical compound, and partly about my (sick) humor of using said chemical to compare it to a Death Note (hence the title). As for the lyric snippets, I tried laying them up on the chapter. The (very) last chapter of this fanfiction would explain everything about these two or why I made this.

The last few paragraphs refer to the special one-shot about C-Kira and Near, who is the new L. And, yes, the person died since he didn't take the case; apparently, only Kei knows about this since she's present and... You form your own conclusion. It is also revealed Kei's real surname, Motomiya and the fact that Kei means '**punishment**' in Japanese.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. Also, the title and the first line of the lyrics are based on a song of the same title by Kagamine Len of the software VOCALOID._

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fanfiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated._


	11. CHLOROBENZENE: Encounter

**CHLORORBENZENE**

**000**

Once upon a time, in a breezy spring day, a teen of fifteen who is waiting for a specific someone pass by and somehow met with a woman of Twenty-two who seems to be looking for something or someone. The young teen and the older woman, at first, did not know why they have stopped in front of each other or what the other is looking for. For a while, they stared in curiosity what the other is doing or what the other is thinking.

The teen with reddish-brown hair reassured that she is looking for a person named Nate. She said he had something from her and that he hasn't returned her doll he had taken from her. The woman would think that was a childish thing for her for such age, but she replied that it has a sentimental value and that if he didn't return the item, she would have to force herself to search high and low for him and ask him to pay for the quaint item. It was odd, but it was apparent that if she loves something then she would do at any point to search for it.

The woman with ash-black hair spoke calmly and said that she was looking for a person named Ryuzaki. She said he promised her to buy her a certain chocolate cake in a certain store not far from where she is living. The teen wondered if this person is her lover or a very close friend, but she only replied that he only just promised her to buy her a cake for her to enjoy, showing that he isn't what he is to be despite being dedicated to something far more than his own life. It was odd, but it was apparent that if she promised something then she would do at any point to fulfill the promise.

It stayed like this for a while and, not long after, the two bid each of their farewell to each other and went on their separate ways, never to cross paths again. It was a one-time encounter and, yet, a bittersweet meeting it is; the two knew and somehow understood that destiny did nothing to this meeting but to only let them declare the person they are looking for, their fate closing itself on their own decision for them to write their respective end end.

Indeed, it was a bittersweet encounter, yet as human beings, this is just as common as an everyday encounter with a stranger; a fleeting glance.

* * *

_Aihara Narutaki is a simple student who unintentionally stumbled upon the Kira case by accident. As stated before, she appeared at a wrong place in a wrong time, though despite not mentioning you can say she seems a bit curious as of what's going on. Because of this, she caught wind as one of the suspects of something she did not even commit. She mentally stated her own opinion that Kira, despite his 'good' intentions, is at fault for her to be in this situation. If he didn't exist then none of this would have happen; if Kira did not exist, she could have been doing what normal teenagers would do, ignorant of this dark scenario. Nevertheless, it's her fault as well for swimming on uncharted waters without facing the consequences. In the end, she decided to just stop caring about whose fault is it since nothing will change in the end. Kira is still at large; L is dead with her knowing about the news last so it was the last straw for her. Light used her not only as a scapegoat early in the story but as well as a tool before her use was over and, as I said before, you form your own conclusion._

_Kei Motomiya, or more commonly known as Kei Azuki, is depicted as a common child genius unlike those from Whammy's; a genius who wanted to aid the society while trying to blend in with other people her age despite her intelligence by means of letting other people take the credit for something she have done. She mask her own capabilities by means of her personality, wanting for the people to know that she only wanted attention as a normal child but contradicting herself as well. She did not fully take part on the Kira case but, instead, try to analyze the case in the sidelines. Unlike Near, she did not found out immediately soon after that Light is Kira but, unlike him, when she found out she express the same shock as how a normal person would (though it is not shown). Sometime after Light died, she somehow manage to got hold onto the Death Note but, thanks to the case, she knew better and used her better judgment not to use the Death Note. In her opinion, she respected Near for his intelligence and the fact that he is quite smarter than her but, at the same time, disagrees with his way of thinking especially towards the case as a game for him to win. _

_The Death Note was compared to a chemical compound called Benzene and the segments compared to the two Kagamine songs, 'Anti-Chlorobenzene' (Narutaki) and 'Paradichlorobenzene' (Kei). If we take note onto what Kei stated in the last chapter, 1,4-Dichlorobenzene is a chemical compound that can be useful and dangerous; if used properly it can produce something that will benefit mankind but if used carelessly it can cause something that can harm mankind. The Death Note can be something like this- useful yet dangerous. I decided to give Kei the one sang by Len because I just think that maybe a (not-so) common teenager could try comparing something mythical to a common item used by everyone and yet taken granted for at some point. _

_This last segment, the Chlorobenzene, only tackles on the two characters and their own reasons and the fact that they are looking or longing for something. Both Narutaki and Kei grew up in their own manner, their lives somehow changed and shaped by the Death Note in an indirect manner and lets them view their world in their own, different perspectives._

_Then again, the Death Note manages to change lives of others in a way that it doesn't have to be direct for one to realize about it._

_

* * *

_

Simple as day, an extra if you can recall. As I promise, about the two (Narutaki and Kei) as well as the whole thing about this mini-series.

And with that I finally conclude the Benzene fan fiction. I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I wrote it... even though it doesn't much make up to the point. I might try to make some one shots for this but, in the meantime, I should focus on Inazuma Eleven for starters.

Hope you review or comment in this! It means a lot to me about your feedback.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Death Note, its characters or anything within its universe; Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata owns them. _

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fan fiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated. _


End file.
